Nova Vida, Novos Desafios
by Yuri Sawamura
Summary: Anos se passam...a vida vai e vem, as coisas mudam...e assim também mudam as pessoas crescem, amadurecem...e isso também aconteceu com os nossos heróis! Ah, gente....eu sou pessima em resumos...ENTRA AI, VAI! POR FAVOR...E RAPIDINHU, NAO CUSTA NADA! E SO
1. Chapter 1

Olá...eu sou Yumi Sawamura! Tudo bem?

Esta é minha primeira fic de Sakura Card Captors (mas ainda sou novata no site!)

Espero que gostem...já sou fanficólatra(?)há uns 3 anos, mas agora resolvi escrever uma fic(hauhaha, tentar colocar os meus ..hãm..."dotes literários" para fora, rs). Não sei se a idéia é original ou se alguém já escreveu uma fic sobre isso...caso alguém tenha escrito, por favor me avise, ok? E por favor, não atirem pedras, pedaços de madeira e etc caso vejam coisas absurdas...tá? (Yuri escondida atrás da mesa da cozinha, começando a rezar...)

Agora chega de falar e vamos à história!

Ps1:Não sou boa de sonoplastia, ok? Então, paciência...rs

Ps2: Por favor...me mandem reviews! Quero muito saber se ainda há esperança de eu um dia escrever uma história decente ou se abandono esta vontade de vez! Não vou ficar resumindo a história(sou péeessima nisso!), vou tentar explicar as situações ao longo da história...se ficar confuso, por favor, me digam, ok? Para que eu possa mudar a maneira de escrever...

Ah! Ia me esquecendo...

Legendas

-- Fala das personagens

" " pensamento dos personagens

( ) intromissão do narrador(eu!),meus comentários(poucos, eu juro!)ao longo do texto

Prólogo:

Anos se passam...a vida vai e vem, as coisas mudam...e assim também mudam as pessoas; crescem, amadurecem...e isso também aconteceu com os nossos heróis. Se bem que...no fundo, certas coisas nunca mudam:

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP! (Eu avisei!)

--**AHHHHH! Tô atrasada!** - grita uma assustada Sakura, dando quase um soco no despertador enquanto tentava, toda desengonçada, levantar da cama

POFT!

-- **Hãn..ai...que isso**...— alguem resmunga sonolento, enquanto tenta levantar do chão ao qual acabara de ser jogado.

-- **Ai...desculpa Syaoran!** -- responde Sakura enquanto corria de um lado para o outro do quarto, separando a roupa do trabalho. Depois, saiu correndo para o banheiro, quase tropeçou no tapete enquanto entrava embaixo do chuveiro feito um furacão.

--**Você não muda nunca, né?--** Respondeu Syaoran ainda num resmungo por ser ter sido acordado,mas ao mesmo tempo rindo do jeito desajeitado da mulher, que acelerava o ritmo na tentativa de não se atrasar como sempre --- **Por que não acreditei no Toya quando ele vivia falando que você era uma monstrenga...**

--**Mal acordou e já está engraçadinho?** -- responde ela, debaixo do chuveiro, com uma voz levemente brava.

--- **Eu? Engraçadinho?** – responde ele, com cinismo -- **Que isso...até que você é uma monstrenga bonitinha...meio distraída mas...**—Lá vinha ele implicando com ela, de novo...

-- **Ah, mas já de manhã cedo? Assim não dá, me livro de um Toya e ganho outro!** -- dizia Sakura , fingindo uma voz zangada, saindo do chuveiro enrolando-se numa toalha. Começou a pentear os cabelos, que se estendiam até a altura do busto. Distraída, não percebeu que Syaoran entrava no banheiro...

-- **Ai Syaoran, que susto! **--- falou ela, derrubando a escova enquanto sentiu ser abraçada pelo marido.

-- **Sou tão feio assim de manhã? **--- disse ele, em tom de brincadeira, enquanto virava a amada de modo que ficassem frente a frente, e em seguida beijando-lhe os lábios.

-- **Só um pouquinho!** --- brincou ela entre um beijo e outro. Sakura perdia a cabeça com o simples roçar dos lábios dele nos dela...parecia que andava descalça sobre as nuvens... De repente, acordou do sonho --- **Aiaiai, assim vou me atrasar mais...**

-- **Convenhamos que você teria um ótimo motivo para se atrasar...** -- falou Syaoran, puxando Sakura de novo para perto de si e agora prendendo -a facilmente entre si e a parede, com olhar e voz marotos. Sakura percebeu as "terceiras" intenções do outro e no fundo estava louca para ceder ao jogo dele, mas...

-- **Convencido!**-- disse ela sorrindo -- **Sabe que não posso...** --- respondeu manhosa e decepcionada, dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto do amado e se desvencilhando dos seus braços, voltando ao quarto para se arrumar...

-- **Vou deixar essa passar... Mas da próxima você não escapa!** –- falou ele, divertido e determinado, ao mesmo tempo em que lavava o rosto.

-- **Só tá fazendo esse charme todo porque não é você que vai sair primeiro...** —disse ela enquanto vestia uma calça jeans.

-- **Não tenho culpa se a reunião com o grupo estrangeiro foi marcada para às 9:00. E já que "eu não saio para trabalhar primeiro" HOJE** (frisando a última palavra) **eu preparo o café da manhã, ou é capaz de você não chegar no colégio a tempo** --- falava o rapaz, ainda alfinetando Sakura, que vestia uma camiseta branca e dava uma última olhada no espelho.

-- **Ah você é um amor! É por isso que eu te amo...**--respondeu ela sarcasticamente, enquanto dava um sorriso divertido.

-- **Hum...Interesseira!**--- Rebateu ele já descendo as escadas p/ o primeiro andar, indo em direção à cozinha...

-- **Há...Por que você acha que casei com você? Quando trocamos alianças você já sabia desse meu lado mercenária.** --- gritou ela, entre risos

Sakura e Syaoran estavam casados há 7 anos. Depois de namorarem por alguns tempo, decidiram que era hora de partilharem uma vida juntos. Casaram-se aos 19 enquanto ainda cursavam a faculdade, e à pedido de Sakura , numa cerimônia simples, mas muito bonita. Moraram por um tempo ainda em Tomoeda, a cidade onde o sonho se iniciou. Há pouco mais de 2 anos mudaram-se para uma casa de dois andares, não muito exagerada mas aconchegante, próximo ao centro da cidade de Yokohama. Sakura trabalhava como professora de educação física numa escola próxima à sua casa e Syaoran havia se tornado um talentoso economista, trabalhando numa empresa no centro da cidade. A empresa era inicialmente pequena, mas agora se encontrava em potencial ascensão.

Um pequeno rangido soou enquanto ela abriu a porta devagar, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível. Sakura adentrou silenciosa no quarto e foi chegando perto de um pequeno berço...

-- **Olá, meu amor**--disse Sakura sussurrando, dando um beijo na testa do pequeno ser, que ali dormia –**como passou a noite?** – com o beijo, ela acabara despertando o pequeno, que começara a chorar. Ela então pegou-o no colo, tentando niná-lo.

Syaoran subira as escadas e já ia chamar Sakura, se não tivesse percebido a porta entreaberta de um dos quartos. Entrou a passos silenciosos no cômodo, e ao ver a cena no quarto, parou. Encostou-se na quina da porta a ficou a observar Sakura, que estava sentada numa poltrona acolchoada, enquanto amamentava o filho. Syaoran não sabia definir o que sentia quando via os dois juntos, naquele ato tão singelo e tão...Perfeito. Era essa a palavra...Sentia a felicidade quase explodindo no peito, um arrepio gostoso percorrendo todo o corpo. Ali estavam as razões da sua vida. As palavras faltavam-lhe à boca, e na verdade nem desejava tê-las, queria apenas ficar ali, naquele canto, quietinho, apenas a contemplar a cena maravilhosa que acontecia à sua frente. Não sabia como, mas sua esposa conseguia ficar ainda mais linda do que já era; naquele instante de carinho, ela parecia...

-- **Um anjo**. – o pensamento fugira pela boca de repente, como num sussurro, tirando Sakura de sua concentração mantida até poucos instantes.

-- **Ah, Syaoran...Eu já ia descer, é que entrei para ver como Syaolin estava e... Ele acabou acordando e...** -- o filho se remexeu em seu colo, se ajeitando para continuar mamando. Sakura olhou para o pequeno e sorriu, voltou-se para o marido e o encontrou como que hipnotizado, e com os olhos marejados. Sakura surpreendeu-se, e ficou um tanto ruborizada, devido ao olhar tão carinhoso que recebia de seu marido. Sentiu-se a mulher mais amada do mundo naquele instante.

Teriam ficado naquele transe, se não fosse a campainha tocando...

TRIIIIINNNNNNN

-- **Deixe que eu vou, deve ser a Sra. Tatsushiro... -- **(da onde eu tirei isso!Você não sabe?Nem eu..rs) disse ele, ainda com um pouco de doçura na voz dos minutos anteriores.Ao sair do quarto, uma lágrima que estivera presa à pálpebra deslizara sobre o rosto do jovem. Este, ao percebê-la, limpou-a com carinho.

Li desceu as escadas, e logo chegou à porta da frente. Abriu-a e deparou-se com uma sorridente senhora, que aparentava seus 51 anos(!)e que aguardava ser recepcionada.

-- **Bom dia, Sr. Li** -- respondeu a senhora, e, percebendo algo diferente no jovem, indagou -- **Sr. Li, o senhor está bem? É que os seus olhos...** -- não terminou a frase.

--- **Bom dia, Sra. Tatsushiro. Estou bem, obrigado, foi apenas um cisco que caiu no meu olho... –**(desculpa, gente...Era a desculpa típica que eu imaginei Syaoran dando) respondeu Li, desviando do assunto, afinal, não queria demonstrar suas emoções. Algumas coisas nunca mudam, e o orgulho de Syaoran e uma delas.

-- **Bom, entre Sra. Tatsushiro...Acabei de preparar o café, venha, sente-se conosco** -- convidou-a cordialmente, ambos dirigindo-se para a cozinha -- **Aproveite que hoje não foi a Sakura quem cozinhou** -- disse ele com uma voz extrovertida, arrancando risadas da velha senhora. Porém, não percebeu que mais alguém escutou.

De repente, uma almofada atravessou a sala e por pouco não acertou a cabeça de Syaoran

--- **EU OUVI ISSO!** --- gritou uma Sakura raivosa, com uma veia saltando em sua testa. Tinha acabado de amamentar o filho, que acabou dormindo em seu colo. Tinha descido a escada, e acabara ouvindo toda a conversa ao entrar na sala.

Syaoran apenas virou para ver a feição da mulher enfurecida e deu um sorriso amarelo. Pensava no quanto ela ficava linda com raiva, e por isso a provocava...

-- **Depois reclama que a casa fica bagunçada!** --gritou o rapaz da cozinha, ao mesmo tempo em que ria

-- **Nhunf!** -- resmungou a jovem

A senhora Tatsushiro ria da cena, já acostumada a ver a "briga" entre o casal e se divertia com os dois. Sumire já estava trabalhando ali há um ano e meio, desde que o pequeno Syaolin faziam 6 meses. Logo quando conheceu o jovem casal Li, sentiu grande afeição pelo mesmo. Tinha se apegado à eles, principalmente à Sakura, a quem via como uma filha.

-- **Bom dia Sra. Sumire!**-- respondeu uma Sakura alegre enquanto caminhava em direção à senhora, mas ainda com um resquício da veia que saltara da testa à pouco -- **Tá vendo o que eu tenho que agüentar?** -- disse enquanto dava um beijo no rosto da senhora.

-- **Bom dia, Sra. Li** -- respondeu a Sra. Sumire -- **Vamos, eu ajudo a servir a mesa...**

-- **Ah...não me chama de senhora... Já trabalha conosco há quase 2 anos, me chame apenas por Sakura!** — disse a jovem, fingindo uma voz brava -- **E o Syaoran também!** -- finalizou

-- **Só se os senhores me chamarem apenas de Sumire** --- disse a senhora, sorrindo.

E assim a senhora Sumire sentou-se à mesa com o casal Li. Sakura comeu rapidamente, e logo saiu da mesa, subindo em disparada as escadas. Passou pelo quarto, pegou a bolsa e as pastas e, antes de descer, voltou ao quarto do filho, para despedir-se.

-- **Já vou, meu anjo...** — disse baixinho, dando-lhe um beijo na testa -- **Comporte-se!** -- e saiu do quarto sorrindo.

Sakura descera as escadas quase voando, e entrou na cozinha como um raio.

-- **Já vou, Sumire...Tenha um bom dia! E por favor, cuide bem do meu anjinho** --- disse Sakura à senhora rindo, fazendo uma vozinha melosa ao dizer "anjinho".

-- **Com certeza, Sakura. Um bom dia para você também querida, boa sorte com os seus outros "anjinhos" **-- falou Sumire, sempre risonha.

Passou por Syaoran e lhe um beijo rápido, sussurrando no seu ouvido –- **Eu te amo!**

-- **Eu também** -- falou ele, em resposta, arrepiado pela doce voz da amada ao pé do ouvido. -- **Tenha um bom dia!**

-- **Você também!** -- gritou ela, agora saindo da casa, correndo enquanto acenava.

Syaoran ficou olhando a porta da cozinha, por onde Sakura saíra há poucos instantes. Tinha o olhar distante, pensativo...O dia ficava menos colorido sem Sakura ao seu lado.

-- **O dia fica menos alegre quando ela não esta, não é?** -- comentou Sumire, percebendo a mudança no olhar de Li.

-- **Ahhh...É, é verdade** -- disse Syoran, pego de surpresa por Sumire ter adivinhado seu pensamento. Pensava em como às vezes a Sra. Tatsushiro era observadora... Ou seria ele tão transparente quanto as suas emoções?

-- **Bom, agora preciso me arrumar, pois daqui a pouco é a minha vez de encarar o trabalho.** --- falou o rapaz, em meio sorriso, subindo à escada em direção ao segundo andar.

-- **Pode deixar que eu me encarrego da louça**. -- falou Sumire, enquanto começava a retirar a louça do café e pondo-a na pia.

-- **Obrigado!** --- gritou ele, já entrando no quarto.

Após tomar um banho, o jovem guerreiro pôs a se arrumar, se enfiou no terno( realizem, meninas!) preto e pôs uma gravata verde, a da sorte, afinal hoje teria uma reunião importante com um grupo de empresários estrangeiros.

Antes de sair, também passara no quarto do filho, para dar uma última olhada no menino.

-- **Esse é o meu garoto...** -- dizia baixinho o rapaz, típico "pai coruja" -- **Dorme tanto quanto a mãe.** – sorriu com este ultimo comentário -- **Você tem que crescer logo...** --- e começou a diminuir ainda mais o tom da voz --- **para eu poder te ensinar artes marciais e, quem sabe, até...Magia?** --- falou a última palavra num tom quase inaudível. Syaoran sabia que o menino tinha uma aura mágica...Mas muito fraca, já que era apenas um bebe. Ainda não sabia qual o nível de magia que o filho teria. Olhou para o relógio, e constatou que já era hora de ir.

--- **Se cuida, meu pequeno guerreiro!** --- falou, enquanto passou a mão levemente sobre a cabeça do filho.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, desceu as escadas e despediu-se de Sumire

--- **Estou de saída, Sumire.**

--- **Tenha um bom dia Sr. Syaoran!**

--- **Você tambm, Sumire. Obrigado.** --- gritou ele da porta da frente da casa à senhora, que se encontrava na cozinha.

Entrou no carro, ligou o rádio, e assim saiu em direção ao centro de Yokohama, mais precisamente, ao prédio da Maitoshi Corporation (?Da onde senhor, da onde tiro esses nomes?rs), onde trabalha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia corria tranqüilamente. Sakura estava agora no final de sua 3ª aula, ensinando as regras do basquete para a turma da 6ª Série –B. A jovem professora observava atentamente os alunos, feliz ao ver aquelas crianças se divertindo com o jogo.

Faltavam poucos minutos para o término das aulas, e conseqüente intervalo, quando Sakura começou a se sentir estranha. De repente, tudo parecia distante, e em sua mente, imagens começaram a passar em alta velocidade, como flashes. Explosão, grito, neblina, sangue. A cabeça parecia que ia explodir com a quantidade de cenas que cruzavam sua mente, e de repente Sakura não viu mais nada. Sentiu o corpo leve, as pernas fracas e os olhos pesados, começando a fechar. A última coisa que ouviu foi o grito de uma aluna

--- **PROFESSORA SAKURA!** --- gritou Reika, ao ver a professora desfalecer.

CONTINUA...

Sumire significa violeta em japonês.

E então, gostaram ?Diz que sim?Vai?rs...Espero que sim.. Odiaram? Dá pro gasto? Dá pra lata de lixo? Me deixem reviews, please! Pode ser no site, ou então, me mande um e-mail: não tenho quem agradecer, pois ainda sou novata e nao conheço ninguém no site, acho que só a mim mesma por ter tomado coragem de escrever e à minha mãe , que sempre me via ler as histórias e um dia disse: "Poxa, você sempre lê essas histórias...porque não escreve uma também?". Brigada mãe, a gente cai na porrada, mas se ama!risos...porém, quero agradecer a todos os que tiveram paciência de ler minha fic! Hehehe...brigadinha!

Espero do fundinho do meu vermelhinho coração que vocês tenham gostado da minha fic. Um beijo grande e até o próximo capitulo! )))

Yuri Sawamura.


	2. Chapter 2

Abriu os olhos devagar, observando tudo ao seu redor. A cabeça latejava; o corpo estava fraco; enquanto a visão ia aos poucos voltando ao normal...Notou que estava deitada em uma cama.Via figuras a sua frente que aos poucos iam tomando forma. A primeira, um homem alto e cabelos castanhos, que logo reconheceu sendo o Sr. Terada, seu antigo professor e agora diretor da escola onde trabalhava. Ao lado dele estava uma menina, de cabelos curtos pretos na altura dos ombros e apreensivos olhos castanhos. Esta era Reika, uma de suas alunas, e a ultima imagem que lembrava de ter visto antes de...

**- O que aconteceu?** – disse Sakura, com a voz ainda fraca

**- A professora acordou!** – anunciou Reika, enquanto se aproximava do leito da enfermaria, onde Sakura estava.

**- Como se sente, Sakura?** – perguntou Terada, com certa preocupação( Gente...o professor Terada já conhece a Sakura há anos, acho que não tem cabimento eles se tratarem por " Senhor, senhora" etc...)

**- Dolorinda...**-- respondeu ela, ainda com a voz fraca – o que aconteceu comigo?

**- Desmaiou...quando cheguei no pátio da escola, você estava desfalecida e...** —respondeu Terada, mas parou ao ver a medica entrar na sala

**- Vejo que já acordou...sente-se bem?** – perguntou a medica, enquanto anotava alguma coisa numa folha de papel. Recebeu um Aceno positivo de Sakura e continuou a falar – **pelo o que tudo indica, a Sra. Li apresenta sinais de fraqueza...tem se alimentado direito? **– perguntou ela

**- Parece que não...** – respondeu ela, massageando a cabeça que ainda doía.

**- A professora vai ficar bem?** – perguntou Reika a medica

**- Sim...**- respondeu a medica – Aqui tem umas vitaminas e tambem um remédio para a dor de cabeça, caso ainda sinta alguma – continuou ela, enquanto entregava uma receita para Sakura.

**- Obrigada...acho que vou precisar.** – disse Sakura, ainda com uma voz fraca...

**- Bem...acho melhor você ir para casa e descansar.** – disse Terada, vendo que Sakura ainda estava fraca

**- Não e preciso Terada, eu já me sinto bem, posso perfeitamente...**

**-Tudo bem, Sakura. Va para casa, descanse...amanha voce ja estara melhor.** – " ordenou" Terada – **Vou mandar um carro te levar.**

**- Esta bem...acho que preciso mesmo de um descanso.** – Sakura respondeu, ainda contrariada. Enquanto Terada saia da sala, Reika virou-se para Sakura e perguntou – **Esta tudo bem, professora?**

**- Sim, Reika. Obrigada por se preocupar.** – respondeu Sakura, dando um sorriso.

Reika abraçou Sakura, e logo depois disse – **Espero que fique boa logo!** – e deu um lindo sorriso, mas logo emburrou a cara, lembrando-se de algo -- **Preciso ir agora...vou ter aula de matemática. Argh, odeio matemática!** - disse ela, enquanto saia da enfermaria

**- Er...eu também.** – respondeu Sakura, distraída, para ninguem em particular. Sakura tentava a todo custo lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido hoje cedo, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Apenas lembra-se de Reika gritando, e nada mais. De repente, teve uma sensacao estranha; não sabia explicar, mas sabia que alguma coisa estava diferente. _"Poderia ser...não, claro que não"_ , pensou ela. Há anos nada anormal acontecia com ela... desde que transformou a carta vacuo em esperanca, nenhuma forca magica havia aparecido. Ela também não usava mágica desde então...tinha uma vida normal.

**Deve ser so impressão mesmo...** – disse ela, novamente para ninguém em particular, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma de que nada estava errado – **Acho que preciso realmente de um descanso.** – completou ainda, enquanto saia da enfermaria, dirigindo-se para o portão da escola.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**- Acho que deveríamos investir parte em...** – falava um senhor, cabelos grisalhos, aparentando uns 50 e poucos anos, enquanto explicava suas ideias.

**- O que você acha, Syaoran?** – Perguntou Masao Nagano, com a voz firme.

**- Concordo plenamente, Sr Masao...acho que o lançamento de um novo produto, alem de celebrar o acordo entre a Maitoshi Corporation e as empresas Soyotsky, também trará novos lucros para a empresa** – respondeu o jovem convicto.

**- Não esperava outra resposta de você, meu jovem.** – disse Masao, com o sorriso confiante. **– Agora quanto aos lucros... **– Masao continou. No momento acontecia uma importante reunião entre a empresa na qual Syaoran trabalha e uma importante empresa russa. As duas empresas fizeram um acordo comercial, e discutiam as possibilidades de negócios. Syaoran era um dos economistas e, aos poucos, vinha mais e mais garantindo a confiança do seu chefe, Masao Hiroga, devido a sua inteligência e pensamento ágil para os negócios.

A reunião seguia seu rumo calmamente, ate que ele sentiu. De repente, Syaoran sentiu uma energia devastadora, que surgiu e desapareceu na velocidade de um raio. Neste instante, Syaoran sentiu uma fisgada no peito, e ficou pálido. Ele sabia...ele sentia. Havia acontecido algo. Ou com Sakura, ou com Syaolin...mas ele não podia fazer nada. Estava no meio de uma reunião importantíssima, talvez uma das mais importantes que sua empresa já teve...

"_Mas a minha família e mais importante!"_ – pensou ainda, ficando cada vez mais preocupado...os olhos inquietos olhavam para todos os lugares, e a cada instante conferiam o relógio... as mãos apertavam a tampa da caneta com forca, enquanto uma gota de suor deslizou sobre a testa...não conseguia mais esperar...

**- Bom, senhores, acredito que conseguimos resolver todos as nossas questões. Acho que entao dou esta reunião por encerrada.** – anunciou finalmente Masao, enquanto apertava a mao do sócio da empresa estrangeira. Masao percebeu que Syaoran estava muito estranho e dirigiu-se na direção do rapaz

**- Meu jovem, o que...** – não teve tempo de trminar a pergunta.

**- Desculpe senhor Masao...preciso resolver um assunto urgente...** – gritou Syaoran, saindo pela porta feito louco, sua voz diminuindo ao passo que sua imagem fugia de vista.

Ele entrou e saiu do elevador feito louco, esbarrando nas pessoas, e em menos de cinco minutos havia chegado no seu carro. Saiu em disparada para sua casa, enquanto no celular tentava ligar para a escola onde Sakura trabalhava. Ninguém atendia. _"Por favor, estejam bem" _– pedia ele em pensamento.

Depois de quase bater o carro e avançar vários sinais, Syaoran chegou rapidamente em sua casa. Saiu do carro e entrou correndo pela sala, subindo ate o quarto do filho. Abriu a porta num supetão, e chegou ate o berço.

**- Como ele não esta aqui?** – se desesperou ainda mais quando viu que o filho n estava no berço. Saiu correndo, em direção a sala novamente...Mas parou na beirada da escada. Ao passar pelo seu quarto, viu a porta aberta e notou que alguém deitado na cama. Deu a volta e entrou no quarto.

**- SAKURA?** – gritou ao ver a mulher imovel na cama

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sumire estava na cozinha brincando com Syaolin, quando ouviu a porta da sala abrir quase que num estrondo, e viu um vulto entrar e subir a escada feito um cometa. Ela reconheceu ser Syoran, mas nunca tinha visto o patrão daquele jeito. Assustada e preocupada, subiu as escadas o mais rápido possível, com Syaolin no colo.

Viu Syaoran entrar em seu quarto, e o seguiu. Ao entrar, viu seu patrão debruçado sobre a cama, sacudindo a mulher de forma desesperada.

"_Mas o que sera que houve?"_ – perguntava-se, antes de resolver chamar o patrão

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**- SAKURA! VOCE TA BEM? CADE O SYAOLIN? O QUE HOUVE?** - Syaoran chamava-a nervoso, perguntando uma coisa atrás da outra, enquanto sacudia e beijava a mulher, tentando desperta-la.

Sakura acordou num sobresalto, assustada, e ao abrir os olhos encontrou o marido olhando-a, com olhos marejados e o rosto empalidecido.

**- Ahn...o que?SYAORAN? O que houve? O que voce faz em casa essa hora?** – perguntou sonolenta e assustada por ele te-la acordado de forma tão bruta.

Nesse instante, Sumire chegou com syaolin a porta do quarto, e preocupada, chamou por Li.

**- Sr. Syaoran, o que houve?**

Syoran olhou para o lado, e reconheceu Sumire. Viu Syaolin nos braços da senhora, e correu para o seu lado. Tomou o filho nos braços e segurou contra o peito de forma carinhosa. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa e começou a acaricia-lo, como que para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente com o filho nos braços.

" _Graças a Kami, você esta bem"_ – pensava ele aliviado.

Derramou angustiadamente algumas lagrimas, enquanto sentava na borda da cama e olhava para Sakura. Ela retribuía o olhar não entendendo nada e abraçou-lhe em seguida, preocupada.

**- Por Kami, o que houve Syoran?Você esta tremendo! Sumire, por favor, pegue um copo de água para Syaoran na cozinha?** – pediu Sakura, enquanto tentava acalmar o marido.

**- Syaoran?Syaoran?** – sussurrava ela ao marido. Ele não largava do abraço dela, como se tivesse medo de se soltar. Sakura fez forca e solta-se do braço do marido e assustou-se. Syaoran estava chorando. Nunca havia visto Syaoran chorar...o que teria acontecido? Ela fez Syaoran recostar-se na cama, e enquanto isso pegou Syaolin do braço do marido.

Em seguida, Sumire retornou com o copo de água, deixando-o sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

**- Sakura, deixe que eu levo Syaolin para o quarto, enquanto você conversa com o senhor Syoran**. – pediu Sumire, enquanto tomava gentilmente a criança dos braços de Sakura, e dirigiu-se para o quarto do pequeno. Sakura viu Syaoran seguir Sumire e o filho com o olhar, ate ambos sumirem de vista.

**- Syaoran, fala comigo. O que houve?** – perguntou ela, acariciando os cabelos do amado, enquanto entregava-lhe o copo de água, indicando para que ele bebesse.

**- Você esta bem? Aconteceu algo fora do normal hoje?** – perguntou ele, um pouco mais calmo, depois de constatar que a esposa e filho estavam bem.

**- Bem...tive um pequeno mal estar na escola e acabei desmaiando, mas nada que algumas horas de sono não resolvam**. – respondeu ela – **Por que?**

**- Desmaiou?Como?Por que? **

**- Eu...eu não me lembro bem...apenas ouvi alguém gritar e apaguei...depois, tudo o que me lembro era ter acordado no leito da enfermaria**. – disse ela, fazendo esforço para tentar se lembrar de alguma coisa. **– Syaoran, ME DIZ, por que você esta me perguntando isso? Por que você chegou em casa nesse desespero? Você viu alguma coisa? Você SENTIU ALGUMA COISA?** – perguntou ela, frizando bem a ultima pergunta

**- Você sentiu alguma coisa?** – perguntou ele apreensivo

**-Não.** – respondeu ela confusa. **- Você sentiu? **– perguntou ela novamente

**- Uma grande energia passou por Yokohama hoje.** – disse ele, com a voz firme – **Uma energia devastadora...passou rápido, como um raio. E eu senti algo estranho...tinha certeza de que algo havia acontecido com um de vocês dois** – completou ele, agora virando-se para Sakura e encarando-a diretamente nos olhos – **E eu NÃO estava errado...**

Sakura o abraçou carinhosamente, e ele retribuiu o abraço com forca.

**- Sakura...eu não sei o que seria de mim sem voce e o Syaolin. A minha vida... na- nao teria razão alguma. Eu...eu NÃO posso perder vocês!** – disse Syaoran com a voz tremula, passando por cima do orgulho.

**- Mas não aconteceu nada, Syoran -** disse Sakura, em voz baixa e calma, para tranqüiliza-lo. **– Foi apenas uma leve fraqueza e...**

**- SAKURA, isso NÃO foi uma leva fraqueza...** – disse ele, quando foi interrompido

**- Você esta querendo dizer que...** – ela perguntou incerta e apreensiva, com medo da resposta

**- SIM. Foi MAGIA.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A noite as poucos tomava conta do céu. Após o ocorrido da tarde, Sakura e Syoran tentaram descansar , mas foi impossível, com a possibilidade de uma ameaça iminete. "_Mas quem estaria por trás disso? Com quais interesses? Depois de tanto tempo sem usar magia, teriam eles que voltar a utiliza-la, como nos tempos de cardcaptors?_ "Essas e outras perguntas martelavam na cabeça do jovem casal.

Eles haviam dito a senhora Tatsushiro que Syaoran havia tido uma sensação muito ruim no trabalho em relação a família, e por isso chegou em casa tão nervoso. O que não deixa de ser verdade...

Estavam agora preparando-se para o jantar. Syoran já havia decido para ajudar Sumire a por a mesa, e enquanto isso, Sakura foi ao quarto para buscar Syaolin

Estava descendo as escadas, quando o telefone começou a tocar.

TELELELELE (Oh, senhor...daí- me o dom da sonoplastica!)

**- Alo?** – Sakura atendeu com uma mão o telefone, enquanto a outra aninhava o filho ao seu colo.

**- Ola Sakura! Já faz tempo que...**

**- QUEM EH VC?**

CONTINUA...

Oiiiii!Tuuuuudo bom? E ai...estão gostando? Ei, calma...n precisa atirar pedras...isso dói!rs...

Deem uma chance, sou novata!rs...Apesar de ter me animado com a historia, n gostei desse capitulo não!rsrsrs

Já tinha desistido desta fica, mas duas pessoas renovaram as minhas esperancas, e e para elas que dedico esta fic!

A primeira delas e a Lori Nakamura, uma escritora tbm aqui do ff e que me deixou um review me encorajando. Você não sabe o quanto seu review foi importante! Eu já n pensava em escrever mais nada, já que a minha historia comecou em 2004 e eu fiquei sem tempo por conta da faculdade e tudo mais. Ai vem você, com um review fofíssimo no final de 2005 e ainda me diz que vai adicionar a minha historia aos seus favoritas? Não podia querer mais. MUITO obrigada, do fundo do meu coraçãozinho vermelhinho! Me sinto honrada, e sei que não mereço tal honra, mas mesmo assim agradeço,e quero lhe dizer que mesmo que so vc leia a minha fic, estarei dando o meu melhor!

A segunda pessoa, e aminha irmiga Fe! Feeeee...so vc conhece a minha identidade secreta!hauhauhahuah

A fé e a minha amiga, minha irmã e agora minha revisora...Fé, quero agradecer muito por ter lido meus capítulos e n ter rido de mim e de minhas idéias, de me apoiar, de revisar meus capítulos e de me encorajar a continuar escrevendo esta histora. Também darei o meu melhor de mim, pois sei que vc vai ler e revisar com orgulho, e quero que vc tenha orgulho de mim e do que eu escrevo!

AS minhas outras reviews : Pepercat, Rita Rios e Chobi, o meu MUITO obrigada por terem lido o meu capitulo e terem gostado. Espero que possam continuar a acompanhar a fic, e espero que eu consiga agradar vcs com este novo capitulo também!

E aos novos leitores(se tiver + algum,neh...rs). Sejam bem vindos(as) a minha mente insana e obrigada por ter lido. Espero que goste de minhas idéias e peco-lhe, por favor, n deixe de me mandar uma review(seja criticando ou elogiando), pois e através dela que consigo saber como esta o ritmo de minha historia!

Um beijo enorme a todos e ate aproxima!


End file.
